yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 016
！！ | romaji = Hishō!! | english = Flight!! | japanese translated = Flight!! | chapter number = 16 | japanese release = November 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = January 21, 2011 }} "Flight!!" is the sixteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on November 21, 2010 in the 1/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 2 of the tankōbon. Yusei's second match, against Hunter Pace is reaching its height. Yusei is put at a disadvantage when he can't attack Hunter and when his Duel Runner cannot go any faster. When Sect discovers the sabotage of the Duel Runner, the Shadow card activates.]] Summary Yusei's Turbo Duel continues, and Yusei Summons "Junk Armor". Hunter laughs, telling Yusei to Summon every monster he has, but it won't help, not against his defensive tactic, his 100% Defense Mod. Both Duelists are at 4000 Life Points, and Yusei knows that Hunter is right. If this keeps up, he'll reach the goal before Yusei does, and Yusei will lose. He reluctantly ends his turn. Lazar continues to watch the Duel, telling Yusei that he'd better play the Shadow card soon. Sect and Hunter's team watch from the sidelines, Sect worrying about Yusei. Hunter begins his turn, Summoning "Signal Vehicle" in Defense Position. The MC states that Hunter has added another defense monster, but Hunter isn't done yet. He plays his Set card, "Illegal Modding", which allows him to Release his three "Vehicles" to complete his 100% Defense Mod. Declaring an "Illegal Modding Summon," he Special Summons "Speeding Roaring Road Guardian" in Defense Position, a 3000 DEF monster. Hunter's goons cheer him on, and Hunter tells Yusei to give it up; with "Road Guardian" on the field, Yusei can't attack his monsters. If Yusei can't attack, then the Sense he's so proud of is useless, and Hunter doesn't feel like attacking him either. Now he'll just make straight for the field goal. Laughing, he speeds up and leaves Yusei even further behind, ending his turn. Yusei thinks that he can't let Hunter get any farther ahead of him, but his Duel Runner won't accelerate at all. At the sidelines, Sect mutters that there's no way that this can be happening; Yusei never lets his Duel Runner maintanence side, not even for a day. There's just no way that this can be happening today of all days. One of Hunter's Skull Flames laughs, asking Sect what it was he said about eating dust. Another goon, with a cross-shaped scar, comments that Yusei's going to be the one chowing down. He asks Sect what's with his "no way, no way" and tells him to shut up, flicking a Duel Runner control chip into the air. Sect puts it together, realizing that Hunter's goons have sabotaged Yusei's Duel Runner. He grabs the scarred goon by the coat lapels, angrily telling them to fight fair if they call themselves Turbo Duelists. The long haired goon crushes the chip, pointing out that Sect can't pin this on them, as he can't prove the chip was Yusei's, and he blows a bubble of gum. A blad goon adds that even if they did it, the real idiot's the guy who was tricked. The scarred goon punches Sect, knocking a card to the ground, and tells him to give up and crawl back home to Satellite, and take that beat-up Duel Runner with them. Angrily, Sect says that's dirty, grabbing his card as Shadow Miasma rolls off it. He warns the goons that they are total scum as Shadow Miasma rolls off him, and the goons are shocked, wondering what's with him. Sect tells them that they make him sick. Crow is Dueling with "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" out, and suddenly feels something. Akiza, waiting for her next Duel, feels it too; an oppressive malicious feeling. Jack seems to be familiar with the feeling, and Goodwin seems to sense it too. Finally, Yusei realizes what it is - the same feeling that he felt when he Dueled the Skeleton Knight, and he wonders what made him think of the Knight now. The MC interrupts his thoughts by pointing out that Hunter is less than a kilometer away from the goal, and Yusei determines that he needs to focus on the Turbo Duel. The distance between Hunter and the goal means that this will essentially be his last turn, and his hand doesn't have any cards that can help him, alongisde the fact that "Road Guardian" will prevent him from attacking monsters. Hunter's only 800 meters from the goal, and he laughs that the Turbo Duel was a cakewalk. Despite his situation, Yusei smiles, calling it interesting. Now he's really into this. He knows that he'll have to bet everything on his draw, and thinks that Hunter's got him on the ropes, but there's no way he's staying there. He draws a Tuner monster, and grins, then activates his Set "Blade Wing" to increase the ATK of "Junk Blader" by 1000, to 2800. Then he sends two cards from his hand to the Graveyard - "Junk Defender" and "Junk Forward" - to Special Summon the "Jackie Jumper" Tuner monster (the minimum being one). He turns his Runner to the right and breaks through a barrier of a ramp of road still under construction, much to the MC's horror. Hunter is 400 meters from the goal, then 80 meters, and Hunter laughs, asking Yusei if he's out of his skull. Yusei jumps, much to everyone's shock, tuning Level 3 "Jackie Jumper" with Level 2 "Junk Armor" and declares a "Midair Synchro Summon," Summoning the Level 5 "Catapult Warrior". Then he activates the effect of "Junk Blader", allowing it to gain 400 ATK for each "Junk" monster in his Graveyard, three in all. "Junk Blader" is now on 4000 ATK. Then he activates the effect of "Catapult Warrior", which will inflict the ATK of "Junk Blader" to Hunter's Life Points. Hunter is horrified, but he's right on top of the goal; all he needs to do is reach it before Yusei does. He's ten meters away, but Yusei claims he'll make it from midair as Hunter reaches the five meter mark, and "Catapult Warrior" uses "Diving Catapult" to fire "Junk Blader" at Hunter, who grins as he reaches the line - and the damage hits home, reducing his Life Points to zero just in time with "Blade Shot". Yusei lands over the line, and the MC declares him the winner, calling it a complete upset. Hunter thinks that Yusei has a problem with him, but Yusei just congratulates him on a great Turbo Duel. Hunter mutters that Yusei is mouthy. In the security room, Lazar admits that he never though he would have the Shadow card. He finally found him, the one who holds the Shadow card. On the screen, Sect stands unharmed amidst the senseless bodies of the Skull Flames, with a crowd looking on in shock. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Hunter Pace Duel continues from the previous Ride Turn 4: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Armor" (600/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Hunter Hunter Pace Normal Summons "Signal Vehicle" (0/1500). He then activates "Illegal Modding", tributing his "Gate Vehicle", "Signal Vehicle" and "Sign Vehicle" to Special Summon "Speeding Roaring Road Guardian" (0/3000) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei activates "Blade Wing" and equips it to "Junk Blader" (1800/1000 → 2800/1000). He sends "Junk Defender" and "Junk Forward" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Jackie Jumper" (1000/1200) from his hand. He Tunes "Jackie Jumper" and "Junk Armor" to Synchro Summon "Catapult Warrior" (2000/1500)In the OCG/''TCG, the ATK of "Catapult Warrior" is 1000.. The effect of "Junk Blader" increases its ATK by 400 for each "Junk" monster in Yusei's GraveyardIn the ''OCG, the effect of "Junk Blader" requires one to banish the "Junk" monsters from their Graveyard for it to gain ATK.; with 3, it raises to 4000. He then activates the effect of "Catapult Warrior", tributing "Junk Blader" to inflict damage to Hunter Pace equal to its ATK (Hunter Pace: 4000 → 0). Yusei Wins. Featured cards The following cards were used in this chapter. Cards which debuted in this chapter are in italics. Notes